Shikamaru's Sex Phobia!
by upeekaboo
Summary: Sex Phobia? Think twice, guys! No lemon


**Tittle** : Shikamaru's sex phobia!

**Summary** : Uwaa!! Shikamaru lagi dihujani pikiran bejadh, nih!! Boleh, donk, kalo' fic ini dibaca -ih, ngarepp. Rated M? Tenang.. Coman iseng. NONLEMON, kok!

**Disclaimer** : Auk, ahhh! Saya ngiri sama Bang Masashi.. –buang muka, sekalian aja dibuang di tempat sampah-

**A/N** : Ini adalah cerita nyata dari saya sendiri. Jujur, saya selalu memikirkan gimana kalo' chara di Naruto pada nge-sex? Huwee..huwe.. Baca aja fic ini en maap kalo' garing abiss!!!

Umur : Naruto dkk=16, belum memasuki 17. Jadi belum boleh nonton AmPie! Bolehnya nge-baca FF yang rate-nya M (digeplak orang-orang yang anti porno)

* * *

_Shikamaru sex phobia_ : off.

**Wammy House** (ekhh! Itu mah Death Note?),,

**NaAkInUzu House**

Udah tauk, donk, siapa yang nempatin Rumah ini? Yah, walau namanya payah, tapi yang tinggal tetep gak payah. NaAkInUzu itu singkatan dari nama mereka. Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, dan Uzumaki(jadul banget?).

Mereka membeli Rumah ini dengan uang hasil keringat mereka. Karena bayarnya pake uang KERINGAT-pas mau beli-, yang jual sampai pingsan karena duitnya bau asem.

Sekarang, mereka lagi ngumpul-ngumpul di waktu liburan ini. Sebenarnya, para sensei mereka gak bilang kalau hari ini libur. Tapi, pas denger Naruto punya American Pie yang ke 20 (??), mereka langsung alesan :

Chouji : "Asuma-sensei, aku libur dulu yah!!! Ibu sedang membuat kripik kentang seberat 300 ton. Aku juga disuruh ibu menjadi orang yang pertama kali mencoba. Jadi…" –Chouji nyengir gak manis sambil ngiler membayangkan kripik kentang 300 ton-

Shikamaru : "Asuma-sensei, hari ini aku izin dulu. Dipaksa Naruto nonton American Pi-hhffhhhh…" –Chouji langsung membekap mulut Shikamaru dan langsung nyengir gak manis lagi-

Kiba : -ngabur dari Kurenai-

Naruto(yang punya kaset) : "Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin pergi ke makam ibu dan ayahku. Aku ingin membersihkan rumput-rumput yang ada di dekat kuburan mereka, trus dikasih ke kambing, trus kambingnya dipotong, trus digulai, trus dimakan, abis itu piringnya dicuci…" –Kakashi cuman ngiler ngebayangin gulai kambing-

-----

"Cuyy, pelemnya udah pengen dimulai tuhh.." Kata Kiba yang udah duduk manis didepan tipi yang gedenya 100 inch. Tipi gede kayak gitu duduknya depan banget? Mata Kiba bisa jereng kali, yah??

"Bentar..bentar… Kripik singkong gue mana, yak?" Tanya Chouji yang udah ngeberantakin dapur.

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba hanya diam.

"WOII!!! Jawab napa?? Kripik singkong gue yang ada 25 bungkus itu mana yak???" Tanya Chouji menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

Tapi, mereka bertiga hanya diem. Pura-pura bego. Tapi, emang mereka udah blo'on?

"Loe s'mua makanin yak?" Tanya Chouji dengan tatapan serem. Hii..

Mereka hanya diam…

"JAWABBHH GAKK!!!!" Teriak Chouji udah muncrat, sampe-sampe Samarinda tenggelem.

"Iya!!! Kami yang makan!! Tapi,, GAK PAKE' KUAH KALEEE…!!!" Jawab mereka sama muncratnya, sampe-sampe Antartika kelebihan debit air laut.

Chouji hanya menangis karena semua kripiknya diabisin sama trio bangsat ini

* * *

Setelah Chouji udah selesai nangis, mereka mulai me-reply pelemnya lagi. Karena Chouji nangisnya lama banget, makanya mereka sampe gak nonton ntu' pelem buat ngebujuk Chouji diem.

"Ambil posisi masing-masing!! Pelemnya indehoyy abis!" Seru Naruto bangga. Dia udah berkali-kali nonton film itu sama Minato. WTH?? Anak sama bokap sama aja…

Shikamaru ngambil posisi di sofa. Lumayan buat tempat tidur-dia bakal tidur kalo' adegan bokepnya gak ada.

Chouji ngambil posisi di dapur (kok, kayak pembantu yang lagi nonton sama majikannya?). Lumayan kalo' laper, bisa langsung ngembat makanan.

Kiba ngambil posisi paling depan. Dia, khan, paling napsu-sampe kabur dari Kurenai.

Naruto ngambil posisi dengan jarak 2 meter dari tipi (inilah yang paling bagus jika kalian menonton!). Tapi disertai teropong, biar bisa ngeliad dengan detail 'bagian yang hot'.

Filmpun dimulai…

Dann…

"Lhah, kok, yang muncul siaran space toon?" Tanya Kiba heran. Mereka melihat di tivi tersebut ada anak kecil yang lagi nyanyiin onde-onde

Semua sweatdropped, kecuali Naruto..

"Tenang…Itu coman Video Clip-nya Soundtrack nie filem, kok!" Jelas Naruto.

Semua ber-ohh ria..

(Daripada banyak bacoth, mending langsung ke pertengahan film, dimana Shikamaru udah bosen)

* * *

Tivi sedang memperlihatkan bagian dimana ada orang yang lagi ngomong tentang seks.

"Huahh! Bosenn! Itu mah gue udah tauk.. Gue mau bobo, ahh.." Kata Shikamaru langsung tertidur.

"Yee.. ni' anak! Padahal abis mereka ngomongin itu, mereka langsung praktek!" Cibir Naruto-yang dengan sengaja-memperbesarkan suaranya, supaya Shikamaru terbangun dan nonton lagi.

"Weishh.. Emang iya, Nar?" Tanya Chouji yang udah ngabisin isi kulkas.

"Liat aja nanti…" Kata Naruto.

"Weith, udah praktek tuhh!!" Seru Kiba yang masih bisa ngeliat, padahal matanya udah jereng.

* * *

_Shikamaru sex phobia_ : on

**Alam mimpi Shikamaru**

Shikamaru melihat ada 5 pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Dia penasaran untuk membukanya.

-Pintu 1-

Shikamaru ingin memegang kenop pintu itu, tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah dialog.

"Ini Chouji, aku sudah memperbesar ukurannya. Pasti lebih HOT!" Seru seseorang yang suaranya seperti pria yang sudah memasuki lansia, tepatnya pemilik suara itu Teuchi.

Shikamaru tidak jadi membuka ruangan itu dan mendengar percakapan itu.

"Waw… HOT sekali Paman Teuchi. Aku menginginkannya.." Kata seseorang yang suaranya mirip Chouji.

"Coba kau pegang." Suruh Teuchi.

"UWAW!! Besar!! Uhhh… Ahh… Ahh, ini terlalu indah untuk diraba. Lebih baik, aku masukkan saja ke.."

"CHOUJI!!! JANGAN GILA!! MASA' LOE NGE-SEKS AMA ORANG TUA TAK TAHU MALU INI????" Teriak Shikamaru sambil mendobrak pintu.

Pemandangan yang Shikamaru lihat :

Chouji membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sambil memasukkan roti yang super gede sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Teuchi yang disampingnya hanya terlihat heran.

"Kau mengganggu, Baka Shika!! Aku ingin mencoba roti isi ramen goreng (hmm..zhawha sampe nge-cesh) buatan Paman Teuchi, taukk!!!" Seru Chouji ngambek.

"Ahh… ma..maaph! Maaph!! Gomenasai!!" Kata Shikamaru langsung cabut.

-Pintu 2-

Shikamaru yang melewati pintu itu, mendengar lagi sebuah dialog.

"Hmm.. Ayo Hinata-chan.." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Se..sebentar..Naruto-kun… A-aku belum selesai bagian yang ini.." Balas Hinata, soalnya udah ketauan Naruto lagi ngomong berduaan ama Hinata.

"Ohh..Yaudah.. Sini biar aku Bantu untuk 'meraih'-nya." Kata Naruto

"Ahh..Naruto-kun.."

Shikamaru keringat dingin.

"Nahh, kita sudah puas untuk itu. Sekarang kita suit." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir (loh, Shikamaru tauk darimana?)

"U-untuk apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Jan..Ken..Poo~. Yeahh! Aku menang.." Seru Naruto.

"In-ini..untuk..apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku yang diatas, sedangkan kamu yang dibawah, yahh.." Kata Naruto.

"GILA LU, NARR!! ANAK ORANG TUHH!!!" Seru Shikamaru sambil dobrak pintu lagi.

Pemandangan yang Shikamaru liat :

Naruto sama Hinata lagi ada di perpustakaan berlantai 2. Lagi ngeberesin buku-buku yang berantakan. Naruto ada diatas, sedangkan Hinata ada di lantai bawah. Pintu berada diantara lantai 1 dengan lantai 2. Ada sebagian buku yang ada di rak buku, tingginya mungkin lebih dari 3 meter.

"Oii, Shika? Siapa yang anak orang? Gue juga anak orang kali.." Kata Naruto heran.

Biasanya, Shikamaru bakal nge-jawab, "Anak beruk aja loe", trus digeplak sama Minato. Tapi, karena lagi keringat dingin, Shikamaru langsung ngacir, "Uwahhh!!!!"

Naruto sama Hinata bingung.

-Pintu 3-

Shikamaru yang lagi lari, langsung nyetop di pintu yang ketiga, karena denger suaranya Kiba.

"Uhh…Ahh…Uhh…Ahh…..Ahhhaa… Terusss…. Ngghh…" Kiba mendesah? Jangan-jangan, dia nyewa cewek?

"KIBA!!!!" Teriak Shikamaru sambil menendang pintu itu.

Pemandangan yang Shikamaru liat :

Kiba lagi di kloset, lagi e'e. Jadi itu bukan suara desahan, melainkan Kiba lagi ngeden.

"Shika!!! Hentai yah, loee!! Gue lagi bokerr!! Hushh!! Pergii.." Usir Kiba.

Shikamaru capcus, lagipula hawanya udah tercemar sama bau tai-nya Kiba. (Inuzumaki Helen ama pecinta Kiba yang laen ilfeel kali, ye..)

-Pintu 4 dan 5-

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pintu ini jadi satu (emang zhawha-nya ajah yang lagi males ngejelasin pintunya satu-satu). Shikamaru sudah tidak takut lagi. Dia pikir, mungkin ruangan ini sama seperti ruangan yang lainnya. Dengan pe-denya, dia langsung masuk, gak nguping dialog lagi.

Dan..

Pemandangan yang Shikamaru liat :

Ada yang lagi nge-seks, ada lesbian, ada homobian (??), ada yang lagi nge-suck 'itu', dan pemandangan yang berhubungan dengan seks ada disitu. (Wahhh!! zhawha HENTAII!!!)

Nara Shikamaru, seorang remaja umur 16 tahun, mati gara-gara phobia seks yang berlebihan menyerang ditempat secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

"UWAAKKK!!!!!!! GUE TAKUT NGE-SEKSS!!!!" Teriak Shikamaru dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Chouji, Naruto, en Kiba kaget, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tivi ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihat mereka bertiga dan melihat tivi yang lagi muterin Video Clip-nya onde-onde.

"Napa lu?" Tanya Chouji heran.

"Ahhh..eng-enggakk…enggak.. Ngomong-ngomong, kok ada soundtracknya AmPie? Kalian nonton lagii? Film bokep itu?? TIDAAKKK!!!!!!!" Teriak Shikamaru dan langsung lari ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Dasar, tuh anak salah paham. Orang Video Clip ini lebih seru daripada AmPie, makanya kita ulang. Ya gak??" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

Chouji dan Kiba hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

* * *

**(BONUSS! Malam Pertama Seorang Shikamaru yang dilanda Sex Phobia)**

Hari ini, Nara Shikamaru telah menjadi suami sah dari Temari. Dan, malam ini Temari udah gak sabar. (Dasar..)

"Shikamaruuu~.." Nada menggoda datang dari Temari yang sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa, kecuali sehelai kain yang menutupi 2 bagian yang disukai pria. (Tauk, dundd..)

"Hmmp.. Kau mau apa? Bisa-bisa masuk angin kalau hanya mengenakan sehelai kain seperti itu.. Merepotkan. Lebih baik kita tidur" Kata Shikamaru bego.

"Kau tidak tahu.. Kalau malam pertama dilakukan dengan hal yang indah bagi setiap pasangan.." Jelas Temari masih dengan nada yang menggoda dan memojokkan Shikamaru ke dinding. Sepertinya, Temari yang pintar seks itu ingin menjadi seme, dan Shikamaru yang goblok abis akan menjadi uke.

"A..apa ituu??" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah terhimpit Temari.

"A Beautiful Sex, you know?"

"Sekss…? Waahhh!!!! MAMIIIII!!! TIDAKK!! ALERGI SEKSS!!!!!" Teriak Shikamaru gak ketulungan. Dia langsung mendorong Temari yang menghimpitnya dan kabur entah kemana..

Kasihan Temari..

Punya suami, kok, goblok abiss?? (ditampar Shikamaru, karena dari tadi zhawha ngatain goblok ke si jenius yang satu ini. Alah, zhawha masih lebih pinter *hii..*)

* * *

**z/N (zhawha Notes)** : Hiyyaa!!! Langsung saya apus dokumen ini dari komputer saya. Takut ketauan bokapp!!!!

Garing yahh? Iya, saya taukk.. Saya gak bakat di bidang 'Humor Tertulis' (LU KATE UJIAN??) Yahh, pasti banyak yang kritik nie fic..

GA usah kritik gaya bahasa, yahh. Saya udah pewe' bahasa kayak gini. Oh, ya, 'Terima kasih, Bintang'-nya saya ubah statusnya jadi Romance/Humor. Soalnya, gaya bahasa saya ngocol sihh..

Tapi di fic lain, pasti gak bakalan, Insa Allah!!

Fic itu juga HIATUS!!

Flame? Saya akan terima sepenuh hati.. Walo' di Kamar mandi bakalan nangis juga karna di flame. Nyehehee..


End file.
